Party Hats and Blowers
by AJeff
Summary: Temperance and Seeley celebrate the New Year.


Disclaimer: I don't own Bones

Party hats and blowers were part of the New Year's theme being celebrated at the Jeffersonian.

Booth gulped down his second drink within a couple of minutes. "Another one, Angela!" He commanded holding up his empty glass.

"Slow it down, the night's still young," hollered the artist. "Where is Bren, anyway?"

"She slipped out about a half hour ago. Said she wasn't in a party mood," Hodgins replied. "She wasn't feeling well or something."

"She left? Slipped passed me? That's strange, she hadn't even wished me a Happy New Year." Angela turned to Booth. "What exactly did you do this time to piss her off?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" He asked downing his drink.

"Well, Booth, you're here drowning your sorrows. What is your relationship with her? If you don't mind me asking? Besides, being her partner-in-crime."

"You're suggesting there's something more to us?"

"By now, I should hope so."

Booth shrugged. "I don't even know at this point." He poured himself another drink.

"Booth sweetie, she's home toasting the New Year all by her lonesome shelf. You go on and undo what you've done."

"I haven't done anything. What makes you think I'm always the reason for her moodiness?"

"Because you are!" Angela gave him a light hug. "Happy New Year, Booth. Don't leave her alone at midnight," she said handing him a couple of party hats and blowers.

"Is this a hint for me to leave?" Sarcastically, he asked.

Flashback

"Did you have a good 2006, Bones?"

"As well as I expected."

"What New Year's resolutions have you made?"

"Don't believe in those things. Either you do things or you don't. It's as simple as that."

"Bones, what are you doing on New Year's Eve?"

"What? Booth! What does all these questions have to do with this investigation we're working on?"

"Nothing. It's just that..."

"Seeley Booth! If you keep talking we'll never get this done!"

End Of Flashback

It was fifteen minutes before midnight, finding himself on her doorstep, he rung the doorbell.

Temperance peeked through her peephole before opening it. Booth stood with a bottle of champagne in one hand and his bag of party hats and blowers in the other.

"Booth, what are you doing here? It's late."

"Well, you could help me ring in the New Year," he flashed a smile handing her his bag of goodies. "From Angela. Now can I come in or are you going to let me just stand out here in the cold?"

After looking at the contents of the bag, she handed it back to him. "I don't do party hats and blowers," she said in her monotone voice. "Besides, I'm not dressed for celebrating." The anthropologist pulled at her rumpled night shirt.

"You look fine," he said winking at her.

"Why are you exactly here? Were you stood up by a date?" She asked sarcastically flicking her locks away from her face.

"No. Can't I just spend time with my partner-in-crime? If you had a television set, we could be watching Dick Clark's Rockin' Eve at Times Square in New York and watch the ball drop."

"Dick who? What ball?" Innocently, she asked.

"Never mind. So, get us some glasses. It's almost midnight," loudly he said. Playfully he stuck a blower in his mouth.

"It's too late to be drinking and..."

"Bones! Just do it!" He had begun to lose his patience.

"I don't see what's the big deal," she called out from her kitchen. "I just go to bed and wake up to another new year."

"Not this year," he mumbled under his breath.

"What was that? Did you say something?" She asked as she entered back into the living room. Staring at his watch, he stood at a stand still.

"Booth? Something wrong?"

"Shh."

"Booth? What are you doing?"

"Just checking the time..."

"It's almost..."

"I said, shhhh. Ten, nine, eight, seven," he counted out loud. "six, five, four, three, two, one." He reached out to the doctor, kissing her slowly, softly and sensually."

"Booth," she murmured his name.

He cupped his hands on her face. "You talk too much." Reclaiming her mouth, he slid his tongue between her parted lips. Having found her tongue, he made sweeping, swirling motions inside her mouth. After several seconds, he pulled away, expecting the worse, having caught her off guard.

Instead, she smiled as she had this come-and-get-me kind of look.

"Glad I came over tonight?" He whispered into her ear.

Temperance only nodded. This time it was her turn, deeply she engulfed him with a kiss, deliciously, fiercely and intensely.

"Happy New Year, Bones," breathlessly, he said as he placed a party hat on his head, then on hers.

"Happy New Year, Seeley."

Author's Note: Have a Safe and Happy New Year!


End file.
